Rainbow Dash - Don't Give Up
by TangoIX21
Summary: In this short story Rainbow Dash revisits the defining moment in her life. This is the origin of her "Don't give up" mantra.


The Sonic Rainboom. It was once an act of legend, pure mythology. It was something that many thought to never have existed, to exceed a level of speed far beyond the sound barrier. This didn't stop so many from trying. Most never made it past mach 3. Some managed to barely reach mach 4. A very few actually managed to fly fast enough to begin the Rainboom's mach cone. Sadly, a majority of those promising flights ended in mourning. The Sonic Rainboom was deemed impossible and foolish to attempt.

My name is Rainbow Dash. Ever since I was a little filly, I dreamed of the Sonic Rainboom. I wanted to make it my destiny. For a time, other ponies called me a fool. They said I was stupid for believing in such myths. It didn't take long before even I began thinking that it was an impossible dream to aim for. It all changed around after I met her.

Her name was Dream Catcher. Her name suited her, she was a dreamer. She had a deep purple coat and a long white mane that shined in the moonlight. Her eyes were the brightest blue. She also had an impressive wingspan that would leave any Pegasus envious. I was even jealous of her black lightning bolt cutie mark. I still had yet to find my own destiny and acquire my own cutie mark.

When I met Dream Catcher, I was in a lonely, wet alleyway. I have only ever cried in the presence of two ponies. Dream Catcher had been walking by when she heard my soft sobbing.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

I was hesitant to reply what I was really feeling. How could I? I had just given up on the one goal I was so certain I could achieve. My wings were still so small, much smaller than other Pegasi my age.

I didn't need to say a word. She raised her right wing over my head to shield me from the rain. When I finally looked up at her, I saw a warmth in her smile. I felt like she was some pony I could share anything with.

We were instantly bonded as two sisters. Everyday after school, we would hang out in the park. She even worked to help me overcome my disability. Whenever I felt like quitting, I would always hear her voice telling me to never give up. Pretty soon, I was flying like a professional.

One day after our training session, Dream Catcher revealed to me something that would change my life forever. She began talking about the legendary Sonic Rainboom. I had been so scared to tell her how much I wanted to achieve the Sonic Rainboom and she was sitting her wanting the same dream. I had no idea how much alike we were.

The way she talked about it, every word, every detail; she made it sound very possible. She talked about how she researched other attempts, looking for what each pony had done wrong and what needs to be done. She laughed at herself for rambling so long. It must have been the look in my face that kept her going. I was so amazed by how far she was going to achieve her own dream.

I asked her why she wanted to break the myth into reality. She told me that it has always been her dream to prove that anything is possible, even those that seem so far off that no pony will ever reach it. I finally told her that I wanted that to be my dream, too. She told me once again, "Don't give up."

Training after school soon shifted from me to her. I wanted to see her achieve this goal just as much as her. Her wing power was impressive. It rivaled that of the fastest Wonderbolts. Breaking all the way to mach 4 was no problem for her. As fast as she was, she always pulled back before even attempting the mach cone speed for the Sonic Rainboom. She always said she was trying to play it safe until she was ready.

Each bout of practice left her feint and weak. She would breathe heavily while always staring at the same spot in the sky. When she would see me looking at her, it was like she would force a brave face like she was trying to hide something. She looked back up the sky. She told me she was looking to the stars. Anytime she flew, she visualized herself flying across space, beyond the bounds and restrictions of our planet.

The day finally came. She was ready for her real attempt at the Sonic Rainboom. She took roost at one of the highest clouds and spread her wings out wide. She again looked to the sky. I could see her mouth the words, "I will never give up."

As I stood there on a lower cloud, I came to find many other ponies watching with me. While I saw contempt in the faces of many, there were much more who looked on in excitement. Every pony was heard murmuring and talking to each other.

I looked back up towards Dream Catcher. Waiting for her to make the dive. I muttered under my breath, "don't give up."

After what felt like an eternity, Dream Catcher looked towards the sky that would become her flight path to destiny. She took a quick flap of her wings and took a deep breath. She then closed her eyes for a moment, before making her plunge.

Just as in practice, she easily achieved the first sets of barriers. A loud boom was let off upon breaking mach 1. From there, her speed increased. Mach 2 and 3 were passed in no time. Every pony's eyes were glued to Dream Catcher as the burst from exceeding mach 4 became visible.

In that moment, I thought back to when we first met and she took me under her wing. I became hopeful that she would be the shining star that would usher in a new era for all Pegasi. All that training, all that time spent with her, I wanted it to go on forever. I wanted to be the next Pegasus to break the unbreakable barriers.

The Sonic Rainboom's mach cone began to form around Dream Catcher. This has been the furthest any pony has ever been. This is the furthest any pony has ever seen. The wind, air, animals, and ponies lie in silence, waiting for the epoch. The cone soon formed to a tight point. It seemed inevitable that this would be the moment.

What happened next felt like it lasted for several lifetimes. In the silence of the world, the cone had suddenly vanished. There was no Rainboom, there was no explosive wave. There was only silence. Every pony looked on in horror as Dream Catcher fell uncontrollably to the ground. Her impact was shielded by the trees, so no pony saw the actual crash site.

I felt my heart sink into a bottomless pit. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. By the time she was recovered by paramedics, it was apparent that she was no longer with us. It felt as surreal as a lost dream.

Next thing I remember was being there, for her funeral. It was nice to see so many show up. It was obvious that she touched so many lives and not a dry eye was seen. I had the chance to meet her family. They told me she always never let anything hold her back. She never took no for an answer.

It wasn't until I met her husband that the real cause of her demise became apparent to me. He told me that she had an irregular heart. He said that he often pleaded with her to not stress her body out. Dream Catcher's heart had given out mid-flight. She passed long before hitting the ground. His words made me feel like what happened was all my fault.

He looked at me. His next words left me with a cold sorrow, "and then there was you."

Just when I felt like I didn't belong here, he comforted me in a hug. He told me that he felt terrible for asking Dream Catcher to give up her dreams. He said that I was who put a spark back into her life.

It's been years since that day. My wings grew to an average length. Something no pony had ever expected. I have never forgotten her or what she taught me. The words, "Don't give up," were etched into my mind and heart. I lived every day to the fullest. I guess you can say that I became Dream Catcher. Just like her, I have even taken another under my own wing. The night the little filly confided in me her fears, I silently made a promise to never give up on her. She was more like me than she even knows.

Years have even passed since that night. I figured I would take a nightly stroll in the skies of Equestria. I stopped by one of the highest clouds and looked to the sky. I began to wonder if she was watching me that night.

Just like she had done so many years ago, I spread my wings, took a deep breath, and uttered, "I will never give up." I took a dive from that cloud ready to perform the Sonic Rainboom. Although, I had performed this once impossible feat several times before, this time was special. This time, it was for her. It was for the pony who instilled those encouraging words into my life so long ago.

"Don't give up."


End file.
